Medic's Journey
by MedicEngieFire
Summary: Medic's Journey - most people think the medic just sits around and heals people...he doesn't. This story is about how the medic can be a hero, how he can fight epically, and how the soldier can be really annoying. This is an epic story with violence, battle scenes, character development and drama. These seven chapters took a long time to write. Read and enjoy the awesomeness.
1. Chapter One: Before

Chapter One: Before

I had never thought much about the rest of the blue team. They all just came to me screaming and bleeding all over the place. They could even be rude sometimes, screaming for me to heal them when I was dying myself. I thought this as I sat in my office, and I wondered. Would any of the blues ever stand out, would there ever be that one who acted different. My thoughts were interrupted by a baseball soaring 100 miles an hour. I heard myself scream as it crashed onto my desk, sending papers and Archimedes flying. "Sorry medic." I heard the brat, scout say as he bounded after the ball. I unclutched my arms from around my head, breathing heavy. I wanted to tell the scout; "it's fine, just dandy that you almost killed me with a stupid baseball, you little brat". I was angry even after the scout left, because I heard him screaming and running down the hall. I finally got back to the medical records when the door swung open. "Scout! If its you again I vill stick my medigun down your-" I stopped mid-sentence. The engineer came hobbling in, holding his stomach. "Dammit!" I saw a flash of red on his hands as he neared. "Medic, there's a darn spah around here!" He showed me the wound, it looked like a knife had stabbed him, and it was heavily bleeding. I wrapped the gauze around the engineer's stomach as he babbled on about the spy. He lied down, still in pain as I saw a figure outside the door. Angrily, I thrust the door open and shot my syringe gun, hoping it was the little brat. But no, the red spy's battered body lay at my feet. Good.

A day since all that happened, and a new battle was starting. We were at Sawmill, a rainy swampy battleground that I never thought would change my life. My medigun was charged and I trudged through the mud. Already a pyro was hot on my trails and I killed him with my saw. That's when I heard the scream of a blue. "Medic! Medic!" The cries got louder as I got closer to the water. I climbed over the fence and slipped. I felt the pain searing into my leg as it hit the rock. I tried not to freak out as the blood squirted out. I felt tears of agony burn out of my eyes as the bone cracked. I clutched my broken leg and I limped to the lake, a trail of blood behind me. I crouched by the water and splashed some to my face when I noticed the color. Red. Blood red. I spit the dirty water over my shoulder and splashed into the knee-high water. I saw an arm and the bloodied, dirty sleeve of a blue floating in the water. Plunging underneath, I saw it was the blue soldier, a gash in his stomach bleeding gallons of blood as his body was unmoving. He was out cold, only seconds counting down to his death. I pulled his body over my shoulder and carried it to shore, struggling under its weight. Panting, I dropped the soldier's body in an abandoned shack and put the blue beam of my medigun on him. It didn't work. I tried again, same result. I pounded on the gun, practically tearing it apart. I needed the engineer more then anything. I settled on gauze and wrapped it around the soldier's bleeding stomach. I put pressure on it, blood seeping onto my hands. But I didn't care, being a medic and all. I was so used to blood, open wounds, etc. I propped the dying soldier against the wall as his eyes slowly opened. I opened my canteen of water and he took a big drink. I looked at his battle-scarred face, a long gash down his left cheek, grime coating his skin, blood dripping from his mouth and he said the one thing I've always wanted to hear. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter Two: Soldier

Chapter Two: Soldier

Three years of being a medic for Builders League United. Not once had anyone thanked me for saving their life, not once! Until this one dying soldier says thanks. My opinion on him was changed forever. "You're welcome, just doing my job." I reply. "No really, without you I would bleed out...thanks." I look behind me, searching the swamp for reds. I see a scout, crouched a pistol in hand. My stomach is already rumbling from the lack of food. I try to bring up a conversation, distracting me from hunger. "So vhat left you to die in ze water?" I ask, my German accent still strong. "The red sniper, that jerk got his knife stuck in my stomach . Then the idiot red medic tried to saw me in half to get the knife out, the water was my only escape." The soldier explained. My face turned red over the mention of the..red medic, but I listened anyway. "I can't believe you survived zhat! I've seen many people die from zhat..yet you live." I say, because solly surviving is really a medical miracle "I can't believe I'm alive either. It was a really deep wound." He said. He really surprised me..I thought Americans were bumbling idiots. My theory was broken when his face grew a weird expression. "Why didn't you just heal me with that gun thingy?" I clutch my face in my hands and sigh "It is called a medigun, And it is broken." I check on his wound, and its healing up slowly. "Couldn't you have just asked engie to fix it, what are you STUPID?" I couldn't! He isn't here! I mutter a few choice words in German at him. A big grin appears on solly's face."Sorry, I don't speak nazi." I would pound his lungs until he internally bleeds, but he already is dying. What a shame, I would've wanted to do that so badly! I settle on giving him a nice whack on the head. I see his eyes roll back as he falls unconscious to the floor. Is he dead? Oh, darn he has a pulse. I don't care if he was the first person to ever say "thank you", I hate solly. Not as much as the red medic, but still. But, I don't hate him enough to let him die in my hands. I apply new gauze and put a little pressure to stop the bleeding. By tomorrow I could stop being soldier's personal medic and actually heal my other teammates. Then I realized, scratch that thought, soldier's going to get himself killed again anyways.

I awoke to an angry looking soldier, face bright red, nostrils flaring like a bull. He was angry that i punched him. The soldier looked so funny mad. I let out a snort of laughter but it ended when he slapped me across the face. "OW! Vhat vas zhat for? I saved your life." I cried rubbing the thin line of blood on my cheek. I gave him a shove, and he shoved me back harder. He had an unfair advantage, being stronger and more muscular then me. I gave him an even harder shove and he kicked me full force in the stomach. "Temper, temper." I teased as he kicked harder. I doubled over, and vomited out yesterday's breakfast. "Okay, zhat vas going TOO far!" I wrapped my hands around his tree trunk of a neck. "Woah there, don't kill each other." A familiar Texan accent. Engie. He dropped his wrench when he saw soldier's injured stomach "let me build ya a dispenser." Engie started to build, but I realized, he could fix my gun. "Wait, engie!" I cry, rubbing a bruise under my eye. "There's no need for a dispenser, you can vix my medigun." He stops and examines my gun. He scratches his head under the hard hat "I can totally fix that." The soldier starts yawning obnoxiously "hurry up, maggots I haven't got all night!" "Actually you have all night, zhank you very much. If you go out with zhat stomach, you'll be dead in seconds!" I yell, my face bright red. The soldier looks slightly startled, but he should know to NEVER bother a medic. I would so stick my saw up his- yeah, you don't want to know. He finally amuses himself with some rusty rake in the shed. "You'll cut yourself." I say, my back to him. "I'm a skilled soldier, how would I 'cut' myself with a-OHMYGOD IM BLEEDING!" See, an American idiot as I thought. Sighing, I turn around. Soldier is flipping out as his finger is dripping a little blood. "You're such a drama queen." I say as I heal him. His stomach wound heals up along with his "OHMYGOD IM BLEEDING"paper cut. Then, I hold the beam on myself and heal my leg and bruise. By tomorrow, I think soldier can be on the battlefield.


	3. Chapter Three: Escaping Death

Chapter Three: Escaping Death

My feet pounded on the ground as the red soldier shot rockets at my feet. I went stumbling along, sweat dripping like a river. I heard his boots pounding after me like thunder. Finally I found the tunnels back to blu...so close. I ran, lungs pounding against my chest and stopped to a screechy halt. Dead end. The red caught up to me, grinning as he held up his rocket launcher. I shut my eyes tightly not daring to look. The shot never came. I heard a scream, and warm liquid splashed my face. I peeked open one eye. Blood. I was soaked with blood. There lay the dead red soldier and I looked up. The blue soldier. Ugh I thought I lost him. "Hehe, this pick axe is pointy." *cough*idiot. I tiredly wiped the blood off my face with a blue glove and walked away. The soldier gripped a hand on my shoulder as I reached the cliff. "Where are you going?" He asked. "You can zee a great view of zhe stars up here." I reply. The soldier leans forward a little, when a force pushes him. He tumbles down, rocks piercing him. He lies unmoving at the bottom, a fresh gash bloody across his cheek, his leg in a pool of blood twisted unnaturally. I bring my hands around my nose and mouth, horrified. I start to feel sadness as a invisible force grabs my neck. Choking, gasping and sputtering. Not being able to breathe. The invisible cloak fades and the spy evilly grins, watching me suffer. I kick his stomach and he lets go for a second. I drop to the ground, gasping for air. My vision is blurred and my breathing is abnormal and heavy, my face is unnaturally sweaty. Hallucinations, horrible ones that would make you scream flash into my mind. With my last ounce of strength I reach my hand out to the soldier. "I'm coming, I'll save you." That's when I black out.

My head is pounding as I open my heavy eyelids for the first time in hours. The room has a horrible chill, and is dingy, dirty and dark. A dim lightbulb hangs overhead and a layer of grime covers everything. There is knee-deep murky water around me. My hands and arms are tied by a thick rope to a chair. Torture. Agony. Where am I? I see solly nearby, looking bad with gauze around his broken leg, and the gash on his cheek. This is where the spy brought us. Some evil place in the red base. The red sniper comes in the doorway. Crooked smile, gigantic knife. We can't escape. Or can we? The soldier bursts free of the ropes and charges toward the sniper. He puts the alarmed red in a headlock. The sniper punches the soldier under his left eye, a bruise forming. But the snipers the unlucky one. His eyes look distant, fading away and blood trickles down his mouth. "RUN! GO SAVE YOURSELF!" The soldier screams. He tosses me sniper's knife and I catch it between my teeth. I attempt to slice off the ropes, but end up cutting my shoulder. Blood sprays out like a fountain from the gushing open wound. Finally, i cut the ropes and dash away, through the door and up stairs. As I run, exiting the red base, I crash into a hard force. The blue engineer. "Thank god, anozer blue...get me out of here!" I'm so relieved to see him. But he just starts laughing, laughing maniacally. His face fades into the spy's and he lights a cigarette. "Boo"

I dodge the first storm of bullets from his pistol but a couple pierce my side. He dodges my saw and turns invisible. I dodge his knife, and hit his stomach. He is bleeding now, but still turns invisible. He tries to knife me, but I do a flip and cut off his head with my saw. Woah, I never knew I could do that. The soldier comes limping along, with the bruise under his eye and blood splattering his clothes and Mann co. Baseball cap. "You did good, soldier." He says staring at the spy's dead body. We run back over the fence to the blue base. It's a long way away, we have to cross a lot of marshy land. All of a sudden we hear a noise. The blue spy runs screaming, looking frightened. "Are you okay?" I ask. "The b-blue h-h-heavy."he says shaking. I see blood, and follow it to a decrepit shack, a pool of blood surrounds it. "WE ARE GONNA DIEEEEE!" Solly screams at the top of his lungs, practically purple in the face. "CARRY ME!" He cries. The guy is so much heavier and muscular then me. "If you dare jump into my arms I vill impale your face vith a spike." I reply coldly. Solly shudders at the thought and settles on cowering behind me. I creak open the door and see heavy...or more like what's left of him. His face is an unrecognizable bloody mess like a knife carved it all away. His chest is bloody and he is soaked head-to toe with blood and gore. "Vhat zhe hell?" I say, shocked at what I see. "Well, at least I can eat a bigger dinner tonight." Solly shrugs. Great "optimism" soldier.

Dustbowl. I run across the sand and take cover as the demoman bombs everything around me. He sees my blue eyes and chases after me. That's when I realize I'm at the edge of a cliff. He smiles, his eyelander coming at my face. I dodge, and slip. I skid down the slope, barely missing breaking my neck. I reach the bottom, and the blow to my head is severe. Blood trickles down my forehead, my eyes shutting. I fall limp and he thinks I'm dead. Blood trickles so much, I'll probably bleed out, I put a hand to my head and its soaked with blood. My heavy panting, blurred vision and throbbing head all make me black out.


	4. Chapter Four: Death's Door

Chapter Four: Death's Door

It hurts to breathe and the blood never stops flowing out. I lie on the ground, minutes counting down to my death. All I want to do is scream for help, but I'm too weak. I look up at the sky 'please help, please.' I say mentally. Bleeding out is a slow, horrible process and I'm now welcoming death. That's when I hear the boots pounding on the ground, close by. As they come closer I see a figure in blue nearing "help." I nearly whisper. "Medic?" I recognize the voice-soldier. Since the demo knocked away my medigun, I couldn't be healed that easy. He wrapped gauze around head, but it was too late to stop all the bleeding. "You zhon't even have to try. I vill let death come." I put my hand to stop him from helping. He's done enough. "No, medic...I won't leave you now...not now, not ever."the soldiers words shocked me. A smile creeped along my face. "Not yet, I von't zie yet." He smiled back. I meant what I said, but as night neared, my head was pounding and I felt dizzier then ever. "SOLLY!" I croaked. He continued snoring away. "Solly!" Snoring. "Solly!" No response. Am I going to die waiting here?! I was so steamed, I slapped him across the face. He shot up finally. "I'm dying here!" I scream. The soldier slings me over his shoulder "we'll have engie build a dispenser for you." I wasn't feeling alive, in fact I was on the brink of death closer then I've ever been before.

Quiet. Everything was quiet. Not a siren, not a stir, not a whisper. No disturbance. White. Everything was clean and white. Perfect. I thought that as I sat on a white bench in this place. Heaven? Maybe. I felt empty as I sat, lonely like something was gone. But that's when something weird happened. The heavy came up to me, wearing all white. He sat next to me on the bench. He looked so peaceful, even though he died so gory and horribly. "You can go back to the living world or go to heaven with me...your choice." I thought for a while. I had so much unfinished business, and I was still young in my late twenties. "I'll go back to living." He smiled and led me through a gate. The light grew bright as he waved goodbye.

I gasped for breath, as I awoke. The soldier and engineer hovered over me. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Soldier yelled. Geez, one day he'll cough up his lungs! "Of course he is!" The engineer says. He helps me into a sitting position propped up against a dispenser. "Wow, I thought vor sure I vas dead!" I say. "Vhere are we?" I ask. The place looks like an old barn. "Some old barn in Sawmill, we needed to find a safe place to heal you." Engie explained. Just as I'm about to talk, I hear a voice behind me. "MEDIC? MAY I HIT YOU WITH THIS SHOVEL?" Solly asks. "VHAT!"I yell, face red. "ERR, NEVER MIND." We spend the night at the barn. This sawmill battle is the longest battle of my life. When we awake, I am feeling much better for battle. "How many reds are left?" I ask. "The scout, demoman, engineer and heavy...oh and your FAVORITE person, the red medic." The soldier says. I let out a groan. My nemesis had to survive! Please let a train hit him! "LET'S GO KILL THOSE RED MAGGOTS!" The soldier tried walking away, but the engineer stopped him "if we just rush on out there, we might as well be dead!" The engineer said. "ME? DEAD! HAHAHA...I'm going out there." The soldier said, raising his rocket launcher. The engineer blocked his path "put the gun DOWN, boy." "Nah." The engineers face grew monstrously angry. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" He snarled through gritted teeth. "Actually, it's a ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Soldier grinned, almost enjoying the engineers rage. "Your last chance, boy, you don't wanna see me mad. Put the gun down." His quiet voice when he was angry almost was more threatening then his yelling. Then the soldier did something I would never do. He shot a rocket right at the engineer.


	5. Chapter Five: Choosing Sides

Chapter Five: Choosing Sides

The rocket blasted against the barn door as the engineer leaped out of the way. He stayed on the ground, holding his head, but slowly he got up. "You-" without finishing his sentence, he dived for the soldier's throat. I saw the two thrashing around on the ground and had no clue what to do. The engineer had his hands wrenched tightly around the soldier's throat and was clearly beyond mad. But the soldier was one to put up a fight. Even through being strangled he managed to pin the engineer on the ground and punched him a couple times. Both men were now bleeding and bruised. "Stop!" I yelled. "Please before zomeone dies!" The soldier stopped punching the engineer but the engineer wouldn't stop. He let go of his neck, but pounded him to the ground, punching his stomach with all his might. "Stop engie! STOP!" I heard my voice scream. I look at soldier's scared blue eyes. He looked at me, then the engineer punched him one more time, hard. I saw him lying on the ground, blood trickling from his nose, a injured stomach and multiple bruises. What have we become? Just a few minutes ago we were friends talking, the next we are trying to kill each other. "VHAT did you do?" The engineer looked at me "revenge...anyways who's side are you on?" Two wrongs don't make a right, even though solly did nearly kill him. I was stuck in the middle. Soldier or engineer? Solly or Engie? Should I take the treacherous path, where rockets would be shooting everywhere or the long, boring safe uneventful path? I have no idea.

"Soldier. I'm siding with soldier." I say the words before I realize what's coming out of my mouth. "Okay, get yourself killed..see if I care. Everyone likes soldier. Everyone." Before I can apologize, the engineer runs out of the barn. He's never coming back. I stare at the unconscious soldier. "You didn't deserve what he did to you." I say, stroking his short brown hair. The bruises and injuries on him make me sad, so I heal them. Even without my medigun. How else did I become blue's medic? As I was wrapping gauze around his stomach, he awoke. "You picked my side?" "I'll never leave your side." He smiled but I could see he was still in pain.  
"But, why didn't you side with him?" The soldier asked. "Cause, I-I thought you vere right and it wasn't fair what engie zid to you." "Can we fight the reds once I feel better?" He asks, already getting his rocket launcher ready. "I picked your path, zidin't I?" A smirk appears on my face.

Four reds left. I'll let battle-thirsty soldier kill them all except the red medic. He's mine to kill. Mine to torture. Mine to put in agony. I stepped along the wet grass, letting the sun shine on me. Practically five days of hiding in the shadows, I felt so alive in the sunlight. Solly was excited too, a little too excited. "WOOHOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" He screams, practically doing cartwheels. If the reds heard us I will kill the soldier with my bare hands. They probably wouldn't, sawmill is a huge area. "Solly shut up please." I say tiredly. A couple hours later we find the reds small campsite over a fence by the lake. The lake where I found soldier. "Wow, zhis is vere I found you." I sit on the fence amazed. It seems like years ago. Only one of the blues are not going night killing. The boy, scout. I guess he was the least useful. They always make the least useful guard, the least useful always gets it first. Soldier drops down the small cliff and nears the scout. The scouts facing the other direction, he turns around just as the soldier swings his escape plan pickaxe. The axe goes through his chest, and blood soaks down his shirt like a river. The scout crumples to the ground, the axe sticking out of his chest. That's when I hear the footsteps. The reds. I duck behind the rocks and quickly pull solly along with me. "Oh my.." We hear the reds examine the scouts dead body. I peek over the rocks and hold back a strangled cry. The blue engineer is with the reds.


	6. Chapter Six: Regrets and Mistakes Until

Chapter Six: Regrets and Mistakes Until Death

Traitor. The engineer was a backstabbing traitor from maybe the start. I was so glad I sided with the soldier. "Dirty traitor!" The words slip out of my mouth and I can't stop them. His head whips around. "You're a filthy lie. How dare you disgrace blue! How dare you wear our team colors." I yell, stepping out from behind the rocks. "Oh, so your little friends came along." The heavy sneers. "They're NOT my friends."the engineers face grows a scowl. "Yes they are!" The demoman teases. "Why don't you play with them!" The engineer takes out his shotgun and kills the demo.

He's on neither side now. Both sides are hungrily waiting to kill him. The soldier grabs him. "No!" He tries to wriggle free. "YOU SAID WE WEREN'T YOUR FRIENDS, DIDN'T YOU?" The soldier yells. He grabs the engineers neck. "I'm sorry!" He cries. "IM SORRY!" He starts crying and I pity him. "Solly, let him go." I say. The soldier releases him and he drops onto the dirt. We do owe him a second chance. The red engineer suddenly jumps at the soldier, holding a loaded pistol. But a force knocks him out of the way and takes the blow. It all happened so fast. The engineer is lying on the ground, with a bloody stomach. I don't have my medigun so I'm useless to help. I kneel next to him and he reaches up at me. "Don't help, this is what I deserve, death will welcome me as an old friend." He says. "No, I'll try to save you." He stops me. "Soldier..I'm sorry for everything I've ever done." The engineer whispers, tears in his eyes. "I forgive you." Soldier says. The engineer smiles, a sad smile and puts a pistol to his head. He pulls the trigger, still smiling and stops breathing.

I start to cry, because the engineer may have been a traitor, but he was deeply sorry and didn't deserve to die. The soldier smashed the reds skull with a rock right after the engineer died. It was a quick death. A death he deserved. Now only the heavy and medic remained. Two against two. The final showdown.


	7. Chapter Seven: Survivors Epilogue

Chapter Seven: Survivors

The heavy and medic were gone, and we needed to find them. After hours, we found them near the decrepit shack where I saved the soldiers life. "Wow" I stood in amazement. "No waiting this time, soldier we just kill those reds." The soldier said, running towards them. The heavy wrestled the soldier to the ground. "Let's see if your blood's blue!" The heavy sneered, a knife to solly's neck. The soldier bit his hand, making him let go. "Beast! Savage!" The heavy cried, rubbing his bleeding hand. The soldier found a gigantic knife by the shack and pinned the heavy to the ground. "Let's see if that heaviness is just obeseness." He grinned. I heard heavy's scream as the soldier slid his knife through his stomach. Soon his stomach was open and bloody. "Yea, that's right cupcake, lay off the sandviches!" He laughed. I smiled but soon it broke. The red medic shot a couple syringes in solly's back and pushed him into the water. He was still alive but barely breathing. "How can vone so mighty fall?"the medic said. I sliced his arm with my saw. "How can vone so weak ztill ztand?" I answered. He put his saw to my stomach. "Let's see if your bloods blue like heavy zaid!" He poked the saw at me. "Let's see if your bloods as black as your heart!" I gave him a push down the cliff, but he clung on and pulled me along by the front of my shirt.

We both tumbled and landed bruised and dizzy at the bottom. Dazed, I threw a punch at him. I knocked out a tooth of his and he spit blood over his shoulder. He kicked my stomach and it killed. I slashed his leg and it got sliced off. He sliced my arm. I held the bloody oozing arm and could see the bone. Disturbed, I threw up on him. He hopped and kicked me with his remaining leg. I got knocked off my feet and fell hard to the ground. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw pointy rocks. So sharp they could rip you in half. He stood over me, grinning wildly and I wanted to scream. That's when an object was thrown from the upper cliff. I crawled away from the red medic to the object. My crusader's crossbow! I see the soldier wave and mouth "win this battle for me". I hide the crossbow behind my back and get up off the ground. "Are you ready to die, blue?" He snarled. "Not zhet." I shoot an arrow at his heart. It directly hits it and blood soaks his lab coat. Then, he loses balance and tumbles into the pointy rocks. I hold back vomit when I see his ripped in half dead body pierced on one spike. The soldier and I are the only survivors. Now all I want to do is leave this brutal place.

Epilogue

I sit in my office at night finally getting to my medical records. It's been two weeks since everything happened. Luckily, Builders League United found out a way to bring all the blues back to life and we celebrated them coming back. I look at Archimedes for a second, when all of a sudden a baseball flies into my office. "Scout!" I yell. But it's not scout it's the soldier. He smiles "sorry." I smile back, and let him inside. "Cool office."he says looking around. "Thanks." He picks up my medigun and I grab his shirt. "No playing vith zhe medigun!" He smiles. "Why? You think I'll hurt myself?" "Yes, exactly." I reply, grabbing for it. "Medic, come on, I'm a skilled soldier, the best fighter on the entire team. How the heck will I cut myself with a-OHMYGOD I'M BLEEDING!" I can't help collapsing onto the floor with giggles. He starts laughing too, and soon we are both howling with laughter. I'm glad my teammates are back. Life in the blue base is just hysterical. Builders League United is a part of me that I never want to lose.  
THE END:):):):):):):):):):):):)


End file.
